Dos X
by Shad0wkatt
Summary: An interesting end to your usual Reno ladies man extraordinaire tale. Very old, found it on 'net archives.


Dos Equis

Slender and angular with short nails and scattered scars. They were the fingers of an artist, a mastermind, or a killer. All, depending on how one saw it.

Though at the moment, those deadly digits firmly rested between strands of dark brown hair, tugging and pulling at the roots, sinking the tips into a soft, supple scalp. His hands pulled and pushed, his lips smiled satisfactory and his head lolled back against the imported leather of his office chair.

"Mmmmhmmm," he moaned from deep in his throat, deep enough for even her to feel the vibration. "That's right baby, oh yeah...oo-" The ringing from his desk interrupted his outburst.

"Damn," he whispered. The girl began to pull away but he pushed her right back on. "Keep goin'." He reached for the receiver. "Hello? "Oh hey babe, what's up? "Oh I'm just," he glanced down with a smug grin, "working."

The secretary tried to listen in, but she could only hear his side of the conversation. But she was sure the person on the other line was one of the many. Lea, Tess, Xi, who knows which, but it was definitely one of them. She clenched her fists.

"Ah ok, I'll stop by when I get off. Alright, pea- Hmm? You're wearing what?" He grasped on her hair a little tighter. "Mmmm you bad girl... Yeah, I'll be right over. K, later baby."

As he hung up the phone he let out a final sigh, gripped on and exploded. She slowed and took a gulp, pulling away as he redid his zipper and button.

"Thank you, Xiang, that was the perfect way to end the day, as usual," he grinned and slid his chair back, throwing his feet up on his desk, his heavy boots hitting with a thud.

"You're welcome, Reno," she nearly whispered, smoothing back a lock of her wavy chestnut hair.

"I uh, think Tseng had one last thing he needed you to finish up before you went home," he said, his business tone and expression settling back in. He took one of his bourbon flavored cigarettes from the tin on his desk and lit it. "So I'll see ya tomorrow morning."

"Ok," she choked, feeling the knot in her throat tense.

She stood awkward for a moment, watching as he gathered the things on his desk, slip them inside his pants pockets and stand up.

"So," she finally spoke," are you going home now?"

"Hmm," he hummed, more to himself than to her. "Somethin' like that." The smallest smirk crept up the side of his mouth.

"To Xi's then?"

"Heh, good guess," he looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, I'm goin' to Xi's. Why? Ya wanna come."

"I just-"

"Just what?" he sniggered.

"..." She pulled her arms around her body, hugging herself, the look on her face distraught and a

little nervous.

"Oh gods, here it comes," he sighed and let out a one-syllable laugh.

"Reno...I'm in love with Xi."

"Look Xiang, you may love me, but - say what?!" Reno twitched, raising a brow. He gave her a somewhat startled look, shocked yet almost intrigued by the lack of the usual 'I'm in love with you' speech. "You're in love with huh?"

"With Xi. I mean, don't get my wrong, I'm very attracted to you and all but, Xi...I just, love her. And it's killing me seeing her with you."

"H-how long has this been going on?"

"Oh, nothing's been going on, except for the occasional flirting whenever I see her in the office. But otherwise, she's just so caught up with you...I don't have a chance. And it's just tearing me up that I know you don't really care about her the way I do. So, I was thinking - and this may sound really stupid - but maybe, you could help me out with her?"

"Umm," he closed his eyes and scratched and rubbed at his temples, a tad dazed and confused at the situation. This was a new experience indeed. "I dunno, I guess-" The light bulb finally illuminated in his head. "Of course I could help you Xiang! In fact, why don't you come with me to her place right now, sound good?"

"Well...Ok," Xiang grinned. "You sure it won't be too weird?"

"Weird? Pfft! Not at all," he said, smiling and snubbing his cigarette out into an ashtray. The final puffs of smoke drifted up towards his hand, encircling his fingers, seeming to tickle at his veins. Veins that pumped with fresh blood and adrenaline, they ticked a little with eagerness.

There was more than one form of art he took pleasure in mastering. "Not at all."

end


End file.
